


one is the loneliest number.

by Sulluspark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Developing Relationship, Epistolary and Text Fic Fusion, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Triwizard Tournament That Never Was, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/pseuds/Sulluspark
Summary: but luckily i had youtogether, there's nothing we can't doOR: students from hogwarts, durmstrang, and beauxbatons are assigned penpals in the hope that students from the visiting schools will have friends to hang out with while they’re there for the triwizard tournament (which never happens).
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	one is the loneliest number.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



> Happy (end of the) holidays! Hope you enjoy this light-hearted fic; I tried to make it as happy as I could since I too like happy endings! But of course, them being them, a little angst snuck in there.

Dear Penpal,

First and foremost, hello! It’s a pleasure to meet (write?) you. Forgive me if I sound a little stiff in these first few correspondences; I’m not well-versed at this kind of thing. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I’m currently in my sixth year at Hogwarts. In my free time, I enjoy reading and writing. I know, I know, terribly boring, right? I hope that doesn’t put you off as it’s not something that will change anytime soon, I’m afraid.

Anyway, that’s enough about me! I’m unsure how long these are supposed to be, so I’ll just end it here for now. Whoever you are, I’m looking forward to your response and to our future conversations! Please feel free to tell me whatever you’d like about yourself!

Your penpal,  
AD

Hi Albus,

The name’s Gellert Grindelwald. I’m also a sixth year, and I attend Durmstrang. I suppose I enjoy... experimenting? Yes, we’ll just say that for now. And reading too, of course, but I believe the more appropriate term would be “research”. Since you’ve asked me to tell you about myself, why don’t you tell me something, Albus: have you any goals, dreams, or ambitions?

I certainly do, but I’ll keep that a mystery until I hear back from you. Can’t have you losing interest so soon, can we? Hopefully I’ll hear from you sooner rather than later. 

Oh, and please excuse my late reply. I get a little busy sometimes.

GG

Dear Gellert,

It’s so wonderful to hear back from you! And don’t worry about the lateness - I understand that life and schoolwork love to clash heads. I, myself, often get caught up in my own pursuits, so much so that one time I even forgot to eat, embarrassingly enough... But enough about that. To answer your question: I consider myself a very goal-oriented person. I haven’t any that are specific, just testing the waters and accomplishing what I can. I could go on and on and I don’t believe you’d want to read all that, but I’m so glad to have found a companion soul! I don’t know of any fellow peers who engage in research as I do.  
  
And you, Gellert? I can only assume that you’re a man of dogged ambition seeing as you chose that question to start us off. Or maybe I’m wrong and you simply stole that line from a book of icebreakers? Though... you don’t strike me as the type, even with the little I know of you.

I anxiously await your reply!

Your penpal,  
AD

Albus,

I have to admit you piqued my curiosity with your last reply. I took it upon myself to do a little research on you, expecting to find articles of little substance going by your own words, but you surprised me! You’re either very humble or you are stifled by so much inferiority from your peers that you don’t understand your own brilliance. I gather it’s a combination of both.

I find myself particularly intrigued by your study of dragon’s blood. What creative possibilities you’ve found... you must continue and keep me updated!

As promised, in return for your candidness, I shall tell you my life’s goal. It’s not much of a secret anyway. Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows, Albus? They’re a triad of magical items that, when found and brought together by one owner, would grant this wizard control over death itself. It’s my hope to find them all, which would allow me to bring change to this boring, tired world.

I look forward to your response. In the meantime, there are yet more articles about you that I haven’t gotten to.

GG

Dear Gellert,

Oh thank you, but you flatter me, really! I don’t deserve all that praise! The dragon’s blood study... it resulted from a day’s worth of daydreaming (nothing so glamorous as what you were probably thinking), but I’ll take your word on what it’s worth! If something new comes up, you’ll be the first to know!

I admit I was very curious about you as well, ever since your first reply, but I couldn’t help myself anymore. Seeing as you’ve done research on me, it’s okay for me to reciprocate, I hope? And what I found... You’re so amazing, Gellert! I can’t believe you’ve been complimenting me when you, yourself, have accomplished a lot more! As well, I’m thrilled to find that we share even more similarities! Though I haven’t devoted as much time as I’m sure you have on the Deathly Hallows, it remains on the top of my list.

I do believe these powerful magical objects exist, the matter is trying to find them... The legends don’t give many clues to where they could possibly be, though it make senses why it would be that way. If I only had the time...!

Write back soon, Gellert! I’d love to hear what you know!

Your penpal,  
AD

Albus, 

You don’t give yourself enough credit. I can’t tell if it’s irritating or endearing. Regardless of origin, what you’ve discovered is still quite a feat; I’m pleased that all that thought won’t go to waste. I expect news of it soon!

On the subject of the Deathly Hallows, I confess I feel relieved. You never disappoint me, Albus. I’m unsure how much you’ve begun to uncover of the hallows, but I’ve heard that the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ may contain information we need to move forward in this mystery. It would be a good place to start, though I’ve been searching for a while and still don’t know where to get myself a copy. Hopefully I’m not misinterpreting things, but would you be willing to assist me in finding the hallows? Together, I'm sure we'll be able to complete the puzzle quicker than individually.

This is truly terrible timing, but I will be preoccupied over the next few weeks, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to respond to your next letter as quickly as we would both want (and after I’ve just learned of our common interest in the hallows too). In the meanwhile, there should be plenty about me out there to tide you over. Don’t miss me too much!

GG

Dear Gellert,

Of course I’d love to help you! This is so exciting - I’ve never had anyone to bounce ideas off of before. And I’d never imagined it would be with someone like you! With both of our skills, finding the hallows should be easy! In fact, I may have already started researching in my excitement... My friend calls me a nerd; I bet you’re really regretting asking for my help now, huh?

But about that book you mentioned: I haven’t heard of those rumors. I _have_ heard of the book though. Isn’t it meant to be for children, fairy tales to teach them about the consequences of magic? I admit, I’m unsure how that would help us, but I trust you, Gellert. I’ll keep a look out for any copies at Flourish and Blotts as well as other nearby bookstores. It seems like the old and unassuming ones always have the most unique texts. If not at Flourish and Botts, I always find what I’m looking for there, whether it be a good book or articles for my projects. 

Well, I don’t have much more to say, so I’ll leave it at that. If I find anything before your next reply, I’ll be sure to tell you - but don’t hurry on my account! While I’d love to devote much of my time into this new adventure with you, your studies should always come first. 

Your penpal,  
AD

Albus,

Excellent! I will, of course, do my part and continue my _discreet_ search for it here as well, since I don’t believe Durmstrang and Hogwarts students share the same taste in children’s books. And it would reflect terribly on me to be asking about the whereabouts of something as whimsical as a book filled with fairy tales. Regardless, I’ll see if I can find any old bookstores. Who knows, maybe I won’t find the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , but notes directly about the hallows. Now _that_ would be a find, but I’m probably asking for too much.

I’ll make sure to also keep you updated. For now, nothing new has come up, so this letter will be dreadfully short and unfulfilling. I just couldn’t wait any longer to reply, but, with any luck, you’ll find something.

GG

Dear Gellert,

How are you? I’m doing well, especially now that I can happily report I am the owner of a _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ copy! It didn’t take as long as I’d thought; those little hole-in-the-wall shops never fail me! Also, I hope you don’t mind, but I read through some of the book before I even picked up a quill to write this letter. And I have to say... it’s a little disappointing. Of course, that was just my assessment! I’m sure you’ll be able to make something of it, see more than I have. 

For that reason, I decided to duplicate it so you could have your own to analyze. I’ve sent it with this letter and went ahead and earmarked page 34. It seems interesting, not to mention the only story remotely relevant to the hallows, in my opinion.   
  
Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help!

Your penpal,  
AD

Albus, 

You read the whole book in a day, didn’t you? Anyway, unfortunate as it is, I have to say I agree with your assessment. I was prepared to be disappointed, but I believe that page you marked, the _Tale of Three Brothers_ , has some merit. This would’ve been a complete waste of time if not for that anecdote. I’ll be reading through it to find more clues about their location, but from what I’ve gathered so far, the wand may be the easiest to find. It was the only one to switch hands during the tale, so it seems to be the only hallow we can find without knowing the true identity of the brothers in the story.

On another matter, there must be an easier way to do this. Letters by owl are very inefficient, not to mention slow, and there weren’t any rules against expanding communication with our penpal (for me, at least). That is, if you are on board?

GG

Gellert,

I’m so sorry for this being as late as it is, but after weeks of searching, I think I’ve found a charm that would suit our purposes perfectly! In this letter, you’ll find a pocket watch. I’ve enchanted it with the protean charm so that whatever message you would like to send me will display on my accompanying pocket watch. Our conversations can be immediate that way and there’s the added bonus that it appears as an ordinary pocket watch unless you want to see the message, so it should only ever look nondescript to anyone but you.

I’m excited for you to try it, so I shall keep this letter brief! Please use it as soon as possible!

AD

* * *

**AD?**

GG?

**the one and only**

Oh, thank goodness it worked!

**amazing as always albus**

It’s really not much...

**there you go again**

**stop that**

I’m sorry!

**i'm not actually mad you know**

Oh, sorry. It’s really hard to tell through this since I can’t see your face.

**you don’t need to apologize for every single thing albus**

Okay.

**anyway, have you made any progress with the deathly hallows?**

No :(

I haven’t gotten any farther than what you figured out. I don’t think there’s a way to find the other two without knowing the original family. And the wand could be anywhere!

**well I guess we better start looking then**

Any ideas?

**nope**

Ah ok. What should we do then?

**just keep doing research and I will too. not much we can do with what we have right now. it’ll work out. it _has_ to**

That makes sense! I knew the Great Grindelwald would come up with something!

**yes yes of course.**

**but enough talk on the hallows for now**

**let's focus on you, albus. how are you?**

What? Why me?

**because I said so.**

That’s not a good reason!

**what happened to the albus that hung on my every word?**

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**“great grindelwald”???**

“Amazing as always Albus”??

**ok fine. truce**

My day was great, thank you for asking.

**really**

**why**

I just felt like arguing with you for some reason.

**how mean :(**

Oh hush. 

...

...Well?

**what?**

This is the part where you tell me how your day has been.

**uh. it was average**

**i didn’t get any sleep last night so i haven’t done anything today but sleep**

Oh no. What’s wrong?

**nothing. i'm always like this**

That can’t be good for you!

Tell me what’s wrong! Maybe I can help?

**you’re smart, albus, but i don’t think there’s a cure for what i have**

DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEADLY DISEASE??

ARE YOU OKAY?

**albus relax**

**i'm fine.**

Somehow I don’t believe that, Gellert!

Explain!

**do you know any seers?**

Not really. They’re rare from what I can tell, though I’ve always wanted to meet one.

**well congratulations**

What do you mean?

Wait, are you saying what I think you are?

**i'm a seer.**

**but it’s really not all it’s cracked up to be.**

Oh, I’m sorry.

**my visions keep me up at night**

Is there anything I can do to help?

**i don’t think so, but it’s ok albus. don’t worry about me**

**i’ve been dealing with this since the day i was born**

But still! There must be something I can do to help!

**forget about it albus. besides, i need my visions. they give me purpose**

...What kinds of things do you see?

**war. and a lot of death.**

How bleak.

**yes. that’s why we have to find the hallows albus.**

**once we get our hands on them, we can change the future for the greater good of all!**

I’ll do whatever I can to help!

**perfect.**

**i knew i could count on you.**

**hey albus. are you awake?**

What are you doing up? Its three in the morning, Gellert!

*It’s

Are your visions bothering you again?

**nevermind. go back to sleep albus.**

No! I’m awake now. 

Tell me.

Gellert Grindelwald, are you ignoring me?!

**i don’t want to keep you**

I already said it’s fine, Gellert. I wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight anyway.

**you’re just saying that to make me feel better**

Maaaybeee. But seriously, you can always count on me, ok?

I’m your friend, so you can trust that I’ll always have your back. 

We _are_ friends, right?

**gee albus i don’t know. do you think it’s normal for strangers to message each other every day?**

**i think we’re far past being penpals at this point**

You’re right. Sorry. I didn’t want to assume.

**how do you still manage to type perfectly at 3 in the morning albus? weren’t you just asleep??**

Being tired is no excuse for improper grammar. I’ve worked with worse.

**uh huh. now go to sleep!**

Not until you tell me what kept you up.

**just more of the same. i should honestly be used to it by now**

But you’re not.

**no comment**

Gelllleerrttt

I won’t go to sleep until you tell me, so if I’m exhausted tomorrow, it’ll be your fault!

**what!**

**i'm not telling you to stay up!**

You’re going to lose this, Gellert.

**fine**

**i had a vision where you fought me.**

What? Why??

**i don’t know but it felt like a fight to the death. i didn’t like it**

I would never fight you!

**let’s hope it stays that way**

**now go to sleep. we can talk more about it in the morning.**

I'll hold you to that. Goodnight! :)

Did your teachers tell you??

**tell me what**

They’ve finalized the date of the tournament! It’s only a month away!!

**WHAT**

**NO ONE TOLD ME**

I’m so excited!

**does that mean I’ll finally be able to see you in a month?**

Yes! 

**cool. are you sure you’re ready for all this greatness**

I could say the same.

**touché**

**this is the best news i've heard in a while**

Me too! Actually... I’ve been looking for a way for us to talk and see each other's faces at the same time.

**why wouldn’t you tell me!**

**i could’ve helped**

I didn’t want you to know I was slacking on the hallows.

**the hallows can wait**

**so what’s the plan? i know you already figured it out**

It’s been a while, but you should be getting a delivery from my owl. Feed her more of that premium stuff, will you? She loves it!

Anyway, it’s a mirror (I have the matching pair), but I’ve enchanted it so that if we’re both using ours at the same time, we can see each others faces! Neat, right?

**very**

**you shouldn’t have said. i need it now**

**NOW now**

Don’t worry, it should be there soon! 

**ok**

**i'll let you know when i have it**

Please do!

* * *

**hey i got it so now what**

Give me a second to grab mine.

**”Albus?”**

”Gellert! Hi!”

**“Wow, you don’t look like what I expected.”**

”I’m sorry?”

**”You’re pretty for a nerd.”**

”I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**“As you should.”**

”...”

**”What’re you doing right now?”**

”Oh, um, I was just catching up on my work.”

**”Anything interesting?”**

”Plenty. Did you know that...”

**”About the hallows?”**

“...No, nothing, I’m afraid.”

“...”

”...”

**”That’s fine. Nothing great has ever been achieved without a little bit of effort.”**

“You’re right. We’ll just have to keep looking.”

**“Yeah, it’s all we can do.”**

"..."

"..."

"So what are _you_ doing?"

**"Finishing this report. Then, I'll go to lunch."**

"I can leave you alone if you're busy."

**"No, it's fine. I can multitask."**

"Are you sure?"

**"Yes. In fact, can you keep talking, Albus?"**

"...About?"

**"Anything you want. I like listening to your voice. It makes the work go by faster."**

"T-thanks. I guess... hm... Oh! That's right, you wanted me to keep you updated on my research for the uses of dragon's blood. Well, so far..."

...

**"Ugh! That took so long."**

"Done now, Gellert?"

**"Mhm."**

"Good job! Now go get lunch, Gellert!"

**"Yes, _mom_."**

"I'm serious, Gellert! You are, by far, the worst person at taking care of yourself. I swear you would've died if it weren't for me."

**"I guess it's a good thing I have you then, right?"**

"S-shut up! Stop teasing me and shoo already!"

_Click._

**"Heh."**

**“...hello?”**

”Oh! Were you asleep?”

**”Mn... not anymore.”**

”I’m so sorry! I’ll just go-“

**“No point. I’m up now... what’s up?”**

”Nothing. I really shouldn’t have bothered you... I don’t know what I was thinking.”

**”It’s fine.”**

”I seriously forget sometimes that people sleep...”

**”Hah, that is definitely very you.”**

”Don’t make fun of me!”

**”Anyway, why’d you call? You might as well tell me now.”**

”It’s stupid.”

**”...”**

”I’m just really excited for tomorrow. I can’t fall asleep.”

**”I know. I’m excited too that we’ll finally meet in person.”**

”Urgh, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I swear I’ve been trying to sleep, but my body won’t cooperate.”

**”It’s probably because your brain is still active.”**

**”Think about it this way: the sooner you turn in, the sooner you’ll meet me. Time flies when you're asleep.”**

”I know. I'll try my best. Goodnight, Gellert.”

**”Night, Albie...”**

"?!"

**" _Zzz_..."**

* * *

Try as he might, Albus only stays asleep for a couple of hours before he gets up for the day. Dawn breaks just as he finishes washing his face, grimacing at the eye bags. He scrambles to his closet, frantically looking through it for his best-looking robe as sunshine filters into the room.

The rest of the morning passes by in a blur. Albus can barely recall a voice - Elphias, a distant part of his mind acknowledges - telling him that breakfast would be starting soon. He follows in a daze, finally snapping out of it when he smells food, and suddenly all his senses have returned. His ears ring with the sound of chatter as his vision adjusts to the brightness of the room (he vaguely notes that his classmates seem to be just as agitated as him). His stomach rumbles, and only then does Albus register the fact that there is a plate of food _right in front of him_ , which he then greedily scarfs down.

Beside him, Elphias gives him a concerned look. "Albus, did you get any sleep last night?"

The redhead shakes his head 'no' and continues to eat until his plate is spotless. Elphias watches it all nervously, eating his food in normal bites.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Albus responds, dabbing at his face with a napkin, "Fantastic, actually."

"If you say so..." Elphias says dubiously, "Anyway, are you excited for today?"

It was the wrong question to ask; Albus immediately stiffened, nerves returning after the brief respite of his meal. "Of course I am, but... what if he doesn't like me? What if he looks at me and decides not to be my friend anymore?"

Elphias' eyebrow rose. "Okay, one: you're amazing, Albus. Everyone can see that you're brilliant and nice and charming. There's no way he wouldn't like you or refuse to be your friend, even if he had no idea who you were before this. And two: don't you already know what each other looks like? Isn't he still your friend even after that?"

"But all of those conversations weren't in person! What if we only get along at a distance?"

"Albus," Elphias put a hand on the redhead's shoulder to try and calm his fretting. "Listen to me," he said seriously, "You and this Gellert fella are going to be the best of friends, okay? Hell, he might even replace me for the title. I swear I've never seen a long-distance friendship as strong as yours; you guys were probably the only pair to do the assignment as intended."

"Well, you know me... always have to make sure my work is immaculate."

They shared a smile. 

"Thanks, Elphias. Whatever happens, you know you'll always be my closest friend."

"Sure, sure. Good to have you back, Albus."

Albus' palms are sweating. He couldn't find the energy to partake in his peers' restless chatter as they all stood outside the entrance to Hogwarts, waiting for students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive so they could finally meet the person behind the letters. Although Albus had already seen _and_ talked to Gellert (which was most-definitely cheating, now that he thought about it), it still felt like their first meeting. 

It felt like he'd been waiting for hours - then, from one second to another, two shapes appeared in the distance. The students surrounding him began to cheer as the outline of a ship and carriage became more clear, advancing towards them. Albus joined in his fellow students' excitement, allowing a wide smile to spread across his face as he watched Elphias holler with the crowd.

Finally, the ship and carriage settled. There was a tense silence for several moments as the Hogwarts students waited for the other students to pour out. Albus watched, as if in slow motion, students leaving the ship and carriage in droves while the students around him followed their lead and began running toward them. Some tackled each other, some were engaged in hugs or handshakes, while others approached more hesitantly. Albus, himself, had not moved, though Elphias was long gone, having joined the crowd.

No, Albus was content to wait and watch as everyone happily began to talk to each other after weeks of nothing but letters. His mind had just begun to wander when he found his eyes being covered. Startled, he flinched, about to retaliate when he recognized the voice. 

"Guess who?"

"Gellert!?"

"Ding, ding." The hands above his eyes were removed and Albus wasted no time in turning around to meet his penpal in person for the first time.

He was so handsome. Features Albus had admired through the mirror were even more pronounced in person. It was discomforting... but in a good way. He'd fantasized this meeting a number of times, but Gellert was actually _here_ now, standing in front of him with a devious smirk on his face. 

"Wow... it's really you."

"In the flesh," Gellert introduced with a flourish. Albus giggled, taking a step forward before pausing. 

"Um, can I?"

Gellert rolled his eyes, closing the space between them in one stride with his long legs. He towered over Albus, arms warm and all-encompassing as he embraced the smaller redhead whose face was quickly heating up enough to resemble his hair. He felt surrounded and it felt right. Too bad it ended a few seconds later, Gellert stepping back when the hug stretched on too long to be considered just friendly.

”Hi Al. Can I call you Al?” 

Albus nodded dumbly, still too stunned to speak. He'd be worried about what an absolutely horrendous impression he must be making if it weren't for the fact that Gellert didn't seem to be put off by his behavior.

"Speechless, Al? Never thought I'd see the day."

"It's a lot to take in, okay?" Albus pouted, but his eyes were soft and a tad misty. "But I'm really glad I get this opportunity to meet you."

In response, Gellert's smirk transformed into a fond smile. "I believe we've already established that, yes. Several times, actually."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a sap," Albus looked down at the ground and willed his eyes clear. Exasperated, Gellert approached him once again, bringing an arm around his shoulder and nudging him to look up. It took a bit of prodding, but the redhead eventually did, eyes noticeably more clear, as he looked at the blonde questioningly. "Shall we follow them?" Gellert gestured to the small groups of students slowly making their way back into Hogwarts.

"Yeah, let's go. Is there somewhere in particular you'd like to go?"

An eyebrow rose as if to ask 'where do you think?' to which Albus responded, "I suppose I should have expected that. Well, just try not to mind the mess."

The front room was packed with people. Engrossed in their own conversations, no one saw Hogwarts' and Durmstrang's star students slip away to the upper floors of the castle.

The next several days are perhaps the happiest ones of Albus' life. He and Gellert are practically inseparable, wandering the various rooms together and even sneaking around when it was too late at night to be exploring (somehow Gellert had a way of convincing him to forget about his prefect status). When they had had enough of walking, they would often spend time in Albus' room, sometimes simply talking about interesting happenings, sometimes planning for their new cause which they'd dubbed "The Greater Good". A handful of times, they'd even fought against each other in a good old-fashioned duel.

They matched each other word-for-word and spell-for-spell, continuously engaging and stimulating each other's mind with every conversation, and both felt that they had truly met their equal in each other. It sparked something within Albus, something that he believed had been extinguished when his father was taken away to be imprisoned.

He felt alive in Gellert's presence, and he in his. It was all too soon when the announcement was made over breakfast that 5th morning after his arrival.

"I'm afraid I will have to put a damper on today's morning," the Hogwarts headmaster said somberly, "But in light of recent events, we believe there is no other choice but to cancel the tournament."

The Beauxbatons Headmaster stepped forward next. "We know you were all very excited for it, and for that, we're truly sorry. However, for everyone's safety, and because of pressure from the Ministry, we can no longer continue with this event."

"Because of this, we'll have to cut our trip short," the Durmstrang headmaster followed. "Hogwarts has been a gracious host, but it's time for us to be going. Durmstrang students, we'll be leaving in three days. Enjoy yourselves, but make sure to be ready."

"That applies to Beauxbatons students as well. That is all."

With that, the three headmasters retreated to talk amongst themselves. Though the great hall was filled with students, it was noticeably silent, as if a dark cloud hung above everyone as they started to talk with much less enthusiasm. 

"It's been a blissful few days. I suppose it had to end at some point." Albus sighed.

Gellert frowned. "It was far too short. There's still so much we have to do together."

Albus agreed, but there was nothing they could do about it. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore. Do you want to go back to my room?" Gellert nodded and they slipped quietly away. 

The gloomy atmosphere seemed to have followed them upstairs as they settled into what once was their safe haven. Now, it just felt suffocating to Albus, who was still brooding in the face of Gellert's impending leave. The blonde too was quiet.

So busy was Albus in his sulking that he didn't notice his companion getting closer until they were quite literally side to side. He startled, quickly turning to face Gellert with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but the other beat him to it.

"I'd like to spend these last few days in your room, just us, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Albus readily agreed, but his earlier moroseness returned at the reminder.

"Come on, now," Gellert nudged him playfully, "It's not all that bad. I can come visit you during the holidays or over break. And we still have the pocket watch and mirror to talk to each other with. I'd say we're better off than most of the other pairs."

Finally, a smile cracked on Albus' face. "You're right. But shouldn't we tell them about it?"

Gellert scoffed, crossing his arms and giving his friend a stern look. "Absolutely not. You're a good person, Al, I get that. But it's _our_ thing, no one else's. That means no sharing with other parties."

Albus chuckled, "Ok. I'll keep it between us then." A tiny, selfish part of him liked having this special thing with Gellert that no one else could have. Perhaps it's why he didn't put up much of a fight about it.

Gellert smirked, "Good." And suddenly, the comfortable atmosphere between them was back. They sat there, simply enjoying each other's company and trying their best to come to terms with (or forget about) their impending separation.

Later, Gellert lay on the bed, watching Albus as he rummaged through his notes. The moon shone through the windows, bathing him in an ethereal glow and making his platinum blonde hair look almost white. It reminded him that yet another day had passed and he was one day closer to having to leave Albus; suddenly, a surge of confidence came through him and he sat up in bed.

"Hey, Al."

"Yes?" The redhead turned his head only halfway, still buried in his notes. 

"Come here."

"Can't it wait?" Albus huffed, but still did as he was bid and bounced on the bed next to Gellert. "What is it?"

With a sharp smile, Gellert's arm shot out to grasp Albus' chin and tilt it toward him. Before the boy could respond, warm lips were suddenly on his and he closed his eyes to bask in the moment. Several seconds later, they parted, but it didn't feel like enough. So they went in for another and another as if in a frenzy. The tension between them that had been brewing since their first exchange had finally found an escape. 

Finally, breath heaving, Albus pushed a hand against Gellert's chest to stop him from asphyxiating him via kisses. "W-what brought that on?"

"Just something long overdue," Gellert murmured as he nuzzled into Albus' neck.

"Mm. Agreed." They enjoyed the peaceful silence for a moment, then the blonde's eyes flashed mischievously as a thought came to him. Without warning, he yanked the redhead onto the bed with him, effectively trapping him against his chest with his arms locked tightly around his waist.

"Hey! _Gellert_!" He pounded on his friend's (boyfriend's?) chest to no avail. In fact, the arms only tightened. "My shoes are still on!"

"Too bad," the blonde said, pretending to snore. "I'm already asleep, see? It looks like you'll just have to sleep with me now. Zzz..."

Exasperated but fond, Albus resigned himself to his fate of being used as a pillow.

Much like the night before his arrival, the night before Gellert was to leave, Albus couldn't sleep. The arm around his waist and hair tickling his neck would normally be more help if only they weren't attached to the reason his thoughts were occupied. Still, for all his complaining, it was a nice night.

He had just begun making plans, filing his and what he knew of Gellert's schedule into his mind, when he felt the blonde himself stir against him. This didn't bother him, as Gellert was a restless sleeper (which he had found out that first night of cuddling where he fell off the bed), but the shaking that followed did. He had grown used to his boyfriend's movements; this, in comparison, was abnormal and erratic.

Albus immediately sat up, looking at Gellert, and it only made him more concerned. The blonde was taking short, ragged breaths while his face was scrunched up as if in extreme pain. Worriedly, the redhead prodded the sleeping boy's shoulder, but when he got no response, he panicked and started shaking him roughly.

The blonde shot straight up, tremors still causing spasms in his body while he stared blankly ahead. When Albus moved closer, he noticed the boy's eyes were wide and glazed with a misty white color. The lack of life that was usually so present in Gellert was really freaking Albus out.

"Gellert? Gellert!" He shouted. "What do I do? Tell me how to help you! ...Please!"

After a few frightful moments in which Albus seriously debated dragging (if he had to) one of the headmasters to help, 3 AM be damned, Gellert finally resurfaced. He groaned, slapping his hand against his eyes. 

"...Albus?"

"I'm right here, Gellert." Albus couldn't keep the blatant worry out of his face. At his words, Gellert removed his hand from where it was covering his eyes, revealing them to have returned to their normal heterochromatic hues.

All at once, Albus felt his breath leave him. "Thank goodness, Gellert! You really worried me."

"..."

"Gellert?"

Hands clenched in the bedsheets, Gellert averted his eyes, refusing to meet Albus' as his voice cracked in his labor to force the words out. "I felt your pain, Albus. You didn't want to hurt me, but I forced your hand. I'm so sorry," he gasped, bowing his head.

"Gellert..." Albus could only lay there, holding the blonde's head against his chest, knowing that empty platitudes wouldn't erase whatever monstrous images his mind had conjured. He waited until the other's breathing had evened out before speaking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A shake of the head. 

"Was it that same vision where we fight each other?" 

A nod.

"Gellert, whatever you saw, it was the future, right?" Another nod. "Then that means we still have time to change it. Believe me, Gellert, if there's anyone that could find a way to do it, it would be us." Albus assured, mouth set in a firm line.

To his surprise, Gellert raised his head, eyes red and exhausted but demeanor determined. "I have an idea."

" _Anything_." Albus clenched his pale hand in both of his. Gellert returned the gesture, despite his current state.

"Let's make a blood pact."


End file.
